Blue Soul
by 4fireking
Summary: In the world people called Exorcist's work together to stop reborn mechanical monsters called Akuma created by one man. In this battle only one boy alone stands a chance. Will this boy help the Order in their battle. Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue-Narrative_

_" Some say that when we die we can never be reborn, and that there is nothing that can stop us from dying someday. That was once the belief, until one man appeared. He strives to create deadly, callous machines called Akuma created from the bodies of dead and living souls together. The only thing that can stop these Akuma are Exorcist's. In this world of battle, hardship, and adventure, one boy will change the outcome of everything."_

_XXX_

" There are sixty seconds in every minute. Sixty minutes in every hour. And twenty-four hours in every day. What do you get when you add those together? One big large ass number. Isn't that right, you Akuma?"

A boy was against five Akuma. Each one were large, rotund bodied, and had their cannon's aimed at the boy. All five then fired from their cannons at the boy. The boy however didn't move, even smiled when the cannons were fired.

" Take this!" The boy raised his left hand to the Akuma's. With the power of his anti-akuma weapon it transformed into a cannon. The barrel inside the cannon glowed bright orange. " Three...two...one...FIRE!"

A large ball of energy the size of a meteorite was unleashed from the boy's anti-akuma weapon. The power of his attack passed through their attacks and bombarded all of them with enough power to destroy an entire city block. The Akuma exploded into small particles of dust after they were hit. The moment they were gone the boy's hand returned to normal.

" That's taken care of. God I love being an Exorcist."


	2. Chapter 2

Three friends-two boys and one girl-were all standing outside the entrance to a mansion rumored to be haunted. The girl and one of the boys were presumptuous as they were excited thinking about getting to see a real life ghost, but the other boy fiddled with his fingers and shaked his legs thinking of how scary a ghost might be.

" Maybe if we find him he'll lead us to some treasure," the girl said excitedly hoping for the best.

" No way. Maybe it's an animal ghost we can play with whenever we like," the excited boy said excitedly for the best.

" I don't know, guys," the scared boy said. " Something about being here doesn't feel right. Sally, Curt, maybe we should just leave. Didn't the last person here die after having an MRI?"

" Oh relax, Nelson," Sally laughed. " All that worrying is going to make you sick. Just go with the flow. Come on."

Both Sally and Curt left Nelson heading for the inside of the house. Nelson didn't really want to go in there, but he didn't want to leave Sally alone with Curt. He idolized her. Still nervous and shaking straight through his bones Nelson ran after her hoping to join her.

XXX

" Blah! It sure is stuffy in here," Curt said walking through the mansion.

" I know, but isn't this exciting?" Sally laughed. " This is so exciting it's making me tingle. Hey, what's that over there?"

" Guys, we really shouldn't be here," Nelson said still fiddling with his fingers. " What if we get caught. We'll be in so much trouble."

" Oh relax. You sound like a worrywart. Next thing you know you'll be an old man. Hey check this out. This thing's really squishy." Curt poked the belly of something squishy. As he did he laughed to himself. " Hee-hee. Hey guys you need to check this out."

" Curt, please stay away from that. I don't think it's sanitary."

" Come on, Nelson. Join us." Sally laughed running beside Curt. She then laughed joining him poking the object. " Your right. It is squishy. Hee-hee. Nelson, please join us."

" Na-ah. I don't want to."

" Nelson, stop being such a wuss. You sound like a baby-"

Something stood up off the ground and raised it's arms at Curt and Sally. It was a body figure who's entire body was smolded in dirt. They both flinched as a pair of bright white eyes and shark-like teeth opened up out of the darkness.

" Grrrrr! **I'm the Ghost of this Mansion! Leave now or pay the CONSEQUENCES!"**

" AHHHHH!"

Curt and Sally both jolted away from the Ghost of the Mansion. As they ran they accidentally rammed right into Nelson and pushed him to the ground. Nelson flinched when the ghost stood over him smiling snidely.

" Ah! Please don't eat me! I won't tell anyone about you! I swear-"

The "ghost" smacked Nelson on the head. Nelson was surprised because he never thought ghosts were solid. That's when the ghost wiped his face with his arm and a very human looking face was seen. The only thing discriminately not human about him was a cross-shaped gold mark on his left cheek.

" Boo. I'm the Boogieman. Boogie, boogie, boogie! Haha. You should really see the look on your face. Two words: class-ic."

" Umm, who are you and where's the ghost?"

" Ghost? GHOST? Haha, kid, there's no such things as ghosts. At least none in haunted mansions. Seriously though, that's everything but legit. By the way, I did so well back there I think I should quit the Exorcist gig and become a professional actor."

" Er, who are you?"

" Oh, silly me. Allow me to introduce myself. Here's my card."

The strange man gave Nelson a small card written in black ink. On the card was the persons name:

**Elric Castle-Exorcist**

**Person who will do your ghosts for a fair fee. Will also work for lunch**

" Elric Castle? What are you doing in a place like this?"

" Can't you read my card? I'm a Exorcist. I'm looking for Akuma. And I thought waiting here would give me the opportunity to find one."

" I don't know who you are but I should really get back to my friends."

" Ah!" Curt and Sally's voice echoed through the house. A creaking sound was made as Nelson's foot stepped on a loose floorboard. " Guys!"

" Don't bother. They'll be dead by the time you get down there. Trust me, there's nothing you can do for them."

" No, don't say that! There has to be a way. If you aren't going to help them I very much will."

Nelson ran down the stairs heading towards the screaming. As he ran Elric scoffed and wiped his nose.

" I guess that' s the foolishness of being youthful. Oh well. If he's smart he'll survive when I get there."

XXX

Nelson saw the horrid sight of Curt and Sally suffering. The strange thing was their bodies were covered in tattoo-like black stars. Sally then fell on her knees crawling up to Nelson and grabbing his shirt.

" Nelson...save me. Ah!"

Nelson was petrified. Before his very eyes Sally dissolved into dust. Nelson stood down hoping to grab the dust, but a thick fog of yellow smoke appeared before him ready to engulf him. The last thing Nelson could do was hold his mouth with his hand...A coat was wrapped around his mouth.

" Breath in the fumes and you'll surely die. Here. Keep this over your mouth. Don't let go until you faint. When you do wake up...everything will seem like a dream."


End file.
